Clan Legions
by maxwell2custom
Summary: Strong clans exist everywhere... But the more their secrets the more powerfull they are. Want to know their secrets?crossover from manga characters and originals ones
1. Chapter 1

First time doing an oficial fanfiction on my own so let's say that maybe it sucks :P... Well you guys decide on that. This starts with a story that resembles stories from others that I already saw but I decided to make a crossover a lot huger that I did expect in the beggining but towards the progress of the story you will know the diference comparing to others ones... hope you enjoy the continuation of the story and the beggining of it as also... A lot of characters of other animes and games are going to appear so I hope that you like each one that appears... or not...

* * *

Prelude

Every age as is on history, is on page of memories, is on styles and grace but every time as also their wars. Wars made by clans of societies that followed their own beliefs as their life depend on it. Sometimes those clans, in the turning of another era, would become extinct by the fights they had crossed or lesser number of their warriors or believers. Now almost all of the clan's existence towards this world is unknown but still lived as a legend or even a fairytale.

This is the registry that I saw in a book called "Historical Society" on the library of my school. But that book is on the fairy tales section. The truth is that they're clans everywhere, but the more the secret, more powerful they are.

* * *

Clan Legions

Chapter 1:

Choose it please...

I'm David Russell, 16 years old, black hair, green eyes, average student but now quitted school, the slim type of guy, but still no girlfriend (I do care about that you know!). I live in the region of Matias, the smaller city type of place, smells more like a village but as the buildings that have elevators on it (elevators here are a big deal, you know!).

The difference from that book and this is that our society is one of the 780th of others that present themselves as clans. I'm from the Nime-Sho-Taya clan, the one they say that is the boring type of clan with no spiritual vision but that only began when my grand-father started raising our clan. He lost our dojo and even more disgraced our clan in front of the whole country that we live on gamble and women, which still influenced my dad so let's say I hope that I don't turn like them. My grand-father said that my great grand-father was an unbelievable magic master type of man that could use magic powers that stayed in our clan since the first generation, but when my grand-father said that I was really young and he was really drunk.

? - (Puts is hand on David's shoulder) Hey David! Going to the park today? They say that Freddy got a new bike.

David - Sorry Matt, got things to do. Matt is one of my best friends, know him for 8 years. He is one of what they called the "uncrossed", because no one on his family tree is from any clan. But still he sure knows is "Stiffo" (karate for normal people).

Matt - It's too bad. Actually, I wanted to show you some new moves that I created. Already knew that! But know let's keep it for another day. Where are you going?

David - To my house. I've got to help my grandpa in the house since my father went on a trip.

Matt - So why don't you arrange a housekeeper or someone to help taking care of your grandpa?

David - Can't (sigh). My father took all the money that we had so that he could go to Young Vegas (Las Vegas type of place) so all the money I receive now is for the payments of the house.

Matt - (Pats David on the back) Well happens when you are on the Drinkin Gamblers Clan isn't it? (Laughs)

David - It's not funny. At least I am from a family clan… - Matt began to be in depressed mode- Sorry!

Matt - It doesn't matter (sniff). Well have to go. Take care then. And see if you don't turn out like your father. - Starts running to the left towards the direction he wanted. He rather looked a bit sad leaving cuz of the way that I talked to him. I felt bad about myself. Well time's wasting, let's just forget about it.

David - Ok let's see how is he? (Sigh)

Often when I come to my house it always begins with my grandpa doing something that makes me worry about him and his health. One time when I was 8, when I entered my house I saw him lying on the ground full of blood and I went to shock that I actually passed out. When I woke up I saw him laughing out loud drinking sake and a person cleaning the blood that was actually ketchup sauce. Since that day he always tried his best to kill himself that one day he almost actually succeeded, but then again I don't give about it, but its fun seeing him doing that stuff just to play with me. But this day was different. When I opened the door I saw him talking with a guy with dark glasses. His face was totally serious. When they notice that I entered the house my grandpa started looking sad and the other guy started with a devilish smile.

Grandpa - Welcome home grandson. How was your day?- he never asks me that but to day he asked, he was trying to be the most formal way that I ever saw… that made me the creeps.

David - What's going on here? Who is this man, grand father?

The man looked at my grandfather and was attentively listen to his answer.

Grandpa - Well, He is…

? - Don't need to be like that! - He said while he was rising from the floor where he was seated. - Actually starting from today you're my new companion.

David - What's going on?

Grandpa - I think it's time to you to know the secret of our family, grandson. I'm going to tell you the truth about our clan that you never knew.

David - What! What truth!

? - So I see. I'll be waiting outside for him. You only have ten minutes you hear?

Grandpa - that's enough time.

? - Good to hear that. Sorry if I did disturb your life Sempai but you know that this cannot be held back for much longer.

Grandpa - I know.

David - What are you saying? I don't understand! Tell me now.

? - putting his arm on my shoulder as he was starting to smoke a cigarette- Wait patiently and listen to all what he is going to say. I'll be waiting for you outside. - He said.

He closes the door and I did still not understand what was going on. What were they talking about!

I was starting to feel something weird was going to happen but I couldn't explain it. I just hoped that my grand father would help me understand what was happening in front of me.

David - Grandpa?

Grandpa - I' going to explain our clan to you.

David - Our Clan? Why does that have to be now? Can't you explain why that man was being so familiar with me and what was he talking about?

Grandpa - David, there some things that you know and don't know about your clan… Our clan as been for ages known by what we call "shame" or "embarrassment" because of the actions that were done in the past by the former masters like me. But that is all a cover… for the time that is now being placed…

David - A cover? Was that supposed to mean?

Grandpa - Ever heard of the "Clash of the Legions" and "Kuing Sin Fan" Clan?

David - Of course. The idea of clans getting united for an upbringing of a tournament deciding the best clan family of that era… It is said that they had one almost 100 years ago that made the "Kuing Sin Fan" clan one of the best clans ever and the descendants of that family were always said to be the strongest of them... But it is also called a myth, even more a legend, that to call it something real…

Grandpa - But it is real… Clash of the Legions did exist… Kuing Sin Fan Clan did in fact exist… Your great-grand father was one of them…

David - What? Are you for real? How can my great grand father be one of the warriors that fought in the Clash of the Legions being our clan one of the most ashamed ever existed? We are even called the Drinking Gamblers Clan… Even if the Clash of the Legions how could he won…

Grandpa - Who said that his clan won?

David - What?

Grandpa - The truth is that our clan in an ancient era was one of the most powerful magic believers that ever existed. Even the fact that we were one that survived a lot of fights and clashes that happened towards time… Your great grand father was a noble man and a powerful warrior but the fact was that he lost on the Clash of the Legions and he and his companions were defeated… And then came the shame on our clan and others towards time…

David - But how can Kuing Sin Fan Clan in truth lost if it is known on the legend because of its victory?

Grandpa - That is in a way unknown but the way I know is that to put the secrecy on the winning clan they decided to be the ones to lose… Isn't it true that the more the secrets that are in a clan the more powerful they are? So let's say that the one that putted the clan legion of grandpa with a lost and still managed to keep is victory in a secret is in fact one of the most powerful in that time…

David - In a way I believe that what you say is true but what as that to do with us?

Grandpa - Sincerely this is all the facts that I know because the real truth is still the biggest secrets of them all but you have to go with that person if you want to know more about the truth… So, shall you go with him and discover the truth that was behind your past? Or you want to stay in a comma of no-knowledge and no pride like your father and your grand father? Choose please…

* * *

now the rest is what the story decides for itself... probably not... probably just me choosing it :P


	2. Chapter 2

hope you people like it or I'm just doing this for fun :P the actual idea is to use this for a manga story... So let's say I hope that someone reviews and starts to like it...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Grandpa - Sincerely this is all the facts that I know because the real truth is still the biggest secrets of them all but you have to go with that person if you want to know more about the truth… So, shall you go with him and discover the truth that was behind your past? Or you want to stay in a comma of no-knowledge and no pride like your father and your grand father? Choose please…

30 minutes after...

? - Run to the car man! Now1

David – WTF are they?

? - Our enemy...

Chapter 2

Forget that past, Learn it now

David - why did this had to happen now?

? - you're crying like a baby you know that don't you?

Me stuck in a convertible car with a guy I barely new... Why did I had to make that choice? Now's this guys in long yellow coats are coming after us... And the most horrible part is that they are running... running along with a car!

David – WTF are they?

? - They are the minions of one our enemies sub clans, the "Yellow Monkey" clan...

David – Minions? How is that possible?

? - Simple. There are a lot of clans that provide the force to a Clan Legion. A Clan Legion has the most important clans on the top controling the power of their own clan. That clans are the ones that are in more secrecy. Above them are the striker and defensive clans. Those are the one who protect the main clans secrecy and do the most part of the work on the field strategy and planing... and then are clans like "Yellow Monkey" that are the ones that do the missions that are sent on a real operation because of their less power compared to the other ones...

David – Are they the only ones?

? - If I'm not wrong they have 5 clans working for them as minions... Now do you understand this philosophy of clans don't you? I heard that you are very capable to understand any type of situation if it is explained to you.

David – Yeah, that's true. But how do you know that?

? - It's one of your clan genes.

David – clan genes?

? - yes, clan genes. As the matter of genes you know that what made us what we are is the dna from our parents. But that's only for normal humans. Ones with a descendency of a clan have always a more extend form of dna because of the clan genes. And that's the real fact to "the original ones" and "the pursuers".

David – original ones? Pursuers?

? - Original ones are the ones that have the abilities of they clan in there own blood by the clan genes. So their abilities evolve more quickly towards the more use of it.But the pursuers are the ones or that achieved their abilities by hard work and self-knowledge of the clan that they position themselves or by adding dna from a clan member to yours dna by the compatability of their blood. The "Yellow Monkey" clan normally uses the pursuers type of clan members by adding to their blood a bit of one of the original.

David – is that so... so what am I? An original one?

? - Correct. You have the same dna structure and clan genes mix that your grandfather and father had...

David – and you? Are you also an original one?

? - yes. I'm also one of the originals.

David – So what type of abilities do you have?

? - Smoke.

David – Smoke! How's that gonna be of a good use... you can't even make them stop following us.

? - yeah, you're right. I had enough of fun with them. Take the wheel.

David – What? Don't say that like is nothing special! I don't even know how to drive!

? - Just hang it steady and I'll fix the rest. By the way, I'm Simon Cancer. But everyone calls me The Smoker.

David – Why did you had to make introdutions now! Just work on it!

When David secures the wheel, Simon adjusted his coat, took off a cigar from his pocket, ligh it and puts it on his mouth...

Simon – breathe in breathe out A large size of smoke starts to appears. Fog "Fiesta"! The smoke started to focus on the minions that were chasing them and make it hard to keep on chasing them. Let go of the wheel...

David – What was that? One cigar and all that black smoke? That's impossible...

Simon – Not impossible. That's my ability, didn't I tell you? Now let's speed up and leave them behind ok?

David – ok... (can't believe what I saw. Such smoke in one time is ridicullous...) oh, yeah! Where are we heading?

Simon – Let's say that we are going to the base. I have to introduce you the others...

David – Others? ok... oh, by the way, can you tell me what ability I have?

Simon – Now that's your secret isn't it?

David – What?

Simon – you will understand... we're almost there.

No new characters unless the ones in the yellow coats... I know that they don't say anything special and you don't understand wtf were they doing but this idea of story was to be in a manga type of format... but to do that I had to have some help or I wouldn't even make in 1 week the cover for it... yes, I'm a loser :(


End file.
